


It's Only Forever, Not Long At All

by VoyeuristicFacelessBeast



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adorable, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoyeuristicFacelessBeast/pseuds/VoyeuristicFacelessBeast
Summary: After thwarting the end of the world. Crowley and Aziraphale are left in a bit of an odd and uncomfortable situation. They now do not have a place among their own kind, and quickly realize they only have each other. Aziraphale contemplates giving in to temptations he's always avoided to stay in good standing with his peers, but has no idea how to go about it.





	1. Pining In The Library

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in several years, so we'll see if this is any good. Writing for Aziraphale is way too easy. I too do not know how to flirt with my husband, my child. I hope you enjoy my contribution!

“It’s just that our card reader is down, so we won’t be able to process your payment.”

“Well how much is the total? I have some cash.”

“Err, we don’t have any cash.”

“Wha-? So how-”

“We’re closed.”

Crowley watched the exchange between an agitated would-be customer and Aziraphale as the flustered angel ushered him out the door. He locked the door with a sigh of relief, clutching the book in his free hand.

The snake was stretched out across an elegant chair that was probably from the same time period as the Bentley, legs kicked up over one arm rest as he stared calmly over his sunglasses. Aziraphale glanced at him as he bustled past, replacing the book. He seemed to know exactly where it went. Crowley didn’t believe it.

“Could you please sit properly, Crowley. That is an _antique_.” Aziraphale chided, pausing before sitting at his desk and miracling himself a cup of cocoa. Crowley rolled his eyes and groaned but obliged.

“So’s the Bentley,” responded Crowley. “Can’t be afraid to use it.”

He saw Aziraphale’s eyes flicker to him quickly with a slight look of annoyance before he looked back down to the open book at his desk, stirring his cocoa. It had marshmallows in it.

Things were… strange. Crowley felt he knew why but couldn’t put his finger on it. They had thwarted The End, not quite as intended but the result was the same nonetheless. They now didn’t have a purpose, really. Crowley didn’t _have_ to tempt humans anymore. Aziraphale didn’t _have_ to steer them towards good anymore. That seemed like a flimsy reason considering neither of them had been very good at their jobs, not even back in the beginning. It had been a week since everything transpired. They had their lunch at the Ritz and felt so good about themselves. Good job everyone, drinks all around!

However. A few days passed and he kept sensing a tension between them. You don’t just know someone off and on for 6000 years and not notice when something feels weird. Call it animal intuition. Aziraphale in all of his awkward, holy righteousness refused to admit anything was off, but Crowley saw those fleeting glances and frankly it was making him feel weird. He never cared too much if someone didn’t like him, or what he did, or judged him, or what-have-you, but damn if it didn’t bug the ever-loving piss out of him when Aziraphale was feeling all… judgey. Angels and demons. Hereditary enemies. Now that they didn’t have a joining force of a strong end goal, and didn’t know what was going to happen next, did that really mean everything had to change?

He idly stroked the arch of his neck, peering at Aziraphale over his glasses. The cocoa was still unsipped, all evidence of marshmallows melted away. He was looking at his book but didn’t appear to actually be reading. Crowley decided to break the silence.

“What’s wrong, Angel?”

“Nothing is wrong.” Aziraphale said back, a little too quickly. He picked up the cocoa and took a delicate sip, clutching it in both hands. He didn’t look at Crowley.

“You’ve just barely spoken to me, and all’s I’m saying is you only threatened it if I didn’t think of something, and I thought of something, didn’t I?” He rose to his feet, hands shoved in his pockets out of habit, walking towards Aziraphale. The Angel quickly closed the book, looking up at Crowley with mild annoyance.

“What is there to speak of, Crowley? What is there to speak of?”

Crowley shrugged, the gears obviously turning in his head, trying to find something relevant.

“Crepes?”

“Ah, right, crepes.” Aziraphale responded dryly. “I’m processing that I am now I lone entity. Yes there is no one to watch over my shoulder, but I am utterly alone here. Were something to happen and I find myself among my peers, I would surely… surely not be pleased with the outcome. This is it, Crowley. This is all there is. I now do not fear what happens if I give in to temptations, but I also fear what can happen if things go sideways.”

Crowley grit his teeth, hissing softly.

“Yeah, and you don’t think I’m in the same boat, huh? At least your lot don’t even hang out around here. Devil knows how long I’ll be left alone. Might as well enjoy it while I can. Alone, huh, Angel? It’s always been our side, nothing has changed.” It was hard to keep himself from bristling, but the grit was clear in his tone. Crowley did not hide emotion well, and Aziraphale had stung him. The Angel could be selfish. Weird trait of the breed, considering Demons were meant to be the flawed ones.

After a pause, the Angel sighed, soft eyes turning to Crowley finally as he sat down his mug.

“I’m sorry. You’re right, you know. I’ve just always known where I stood in the quid-pro-quo, and now I’m just not certain, Crowley.”

Crowley rolled his shoulders, mouth still curved into a jagged line of disdain. There was a pause, in which the air was heavy between them, before he removed his glasses and his yellow eyes fell on Aziraphale’s face.

“What temptation, anyway?”

“Ugh, of course you would ask, fiend.” Aziraphale huffed, turning his head away and pushing the book back into the desk.

“No, no, no, what was that, huh?” Crowley asked quickly, a thin hand shooting out to grab the book. Aziraphale’s hand wrapped around the cover in a death grip. The Angel’s face was slightly red. His hand obscured too much of the cover.

“Just- You- Quit trying to change the subject! I’m having a crisis!” Aziraphale’s voice was nearly a whine, almost at that point you would expect a child to stomp their foot. Another pause. Crowley let go of the book. Too many awkward pauses today already. His bright eyes narrowed, never breaking eye contact.

“Guess I’ll let you get to it, then.” He retorted.

Then he was gone. Back to his flat where he could sit in his own damn uncomfortable chair however he wanted to sit. No stuffy Angels to tell him no.

* * *

Aziraphale felt terrible, truly. He had not intended on offending Crowley, nor of making it seem like he was unwanted. It was just a minor identity crisis, is all. Well. Maybe a bit more than that, if he was honest with himself.

He had spent the better part of the last 6000 years soaking up what there was to learn about humans. Books were his favorite thing they created, followed closely by fine foods. He loved immersing himself in their world, learning and being in awe of what they could accomplish. There had been times of discomfort where he felt a little too… similar to them. He supposed maybe they had been cut from similar cloth, but that idea was extremely frowned upon upstairs. But he would never trade any of it! It was much easier to become attached to the ideas and things humans created than humans themselves. They were a bit too temporary.

That’s where Crowley had come in. He was his Demon counterpart, the one they sent to fulfill their agenda, much as Aziraphale had been for his side. It didn’t matter what changed, Crowley was always there. He never seemed able to go more than a hundred or two years without running into him, more and more as time went on. Perhaps Crowley had been lonely, also, or maybe just bored. Their friendship had always been a conflicted situation for Aziraphale. His best kept and most prized secret.

But he was a snake. The original snake, created for the sole purpose of tempting man-kind. Maybe Aziraphale was a little too human-adjacent.

He tapped his fingers against the cover of his book, letting his eyes fall to it. It was a bit newer than most in his collection. Actually that was an under statement. He had purchased this in a big box store a day or so before, with more awkward feelings than he thought he was capable of. ‘Good Christian Sex’ was the name of the book. He felt strange just holding it, though he didn’t want to admit it. It had seemed like the closest he would get to sating his curiosity in a way that would be applicable to him. He was somewhat wrong but it was a good effort, at least.

He’d not read much of it, and what he’d read didn’t feel very helpful. He had more questions than answers, and frankly he didn’t know why he bothered. Sex was something humans had been doing since the beginning of time, literally. Angels and Demons didn’t come equipped for it, though that was simple enough to rectify, if wanted. He had never though much of it. Sex was never particularly interesting. Firstly it was messy. Why it had to be that way, he never could figure out. Secondly, who would he do that with? It only seemed worth doing if done with someone you cared for.

He made himself feel so awkward he let out a small, uncomfortable laugh.

Who would he try with? Crowley? Hah! And risk being cast out? Never!

Bit late for that, he thought wryly. Perhaps that was why he had decided, in his own mind, to try. Maybe just once, just to see what it was like. He’d probably hate it, he decided. It seemed too much work for too little payoff. However, for the sake of knowledge, he felt like it was worth doing. Just once.

He was painfully aware he was making everything strange between them. The last few days had been off. First it truly was his concerns with no longer feeling like he had a place here, then it turned into whatever this was. He just had no idea how in God’s name he was even supposed to bring up this subject. Now he didn’t fear punishment like he had in the past, why couldn’t this just be easy?

He could always invite Crowley to drinks. So many times over the centuries things had gotten out of hand over drinks with the demon. Aziraphale had no idea how to express fondness clearly, but the demon had no such limits, or so it felt from this side. Crowley had tried to, hm, ‘tempt’ Aziraphale in this manner several times over the course of existence after a few too many drinks, but none had worked. Aziraphale feared the wrath of the Almighty more than he was curious. He knew Crowley at least had some idea of what he was doing, he had shared that he had had sex with humans a handful of times. He said it was a bit boring with them, he just wanted to know what it was like. Humans loved to portray demons in media as lustful creatures, but it really wasn’t very true. Well, not with humans, anyway.

He frowned down at the book before placing it in his desk drawer. He picked up his mug of cocoa, cold now, and sipped it slowly, staring off into space. He thought back on those times, wishing painfully that he could will himself into one and just let things progress. He knew what it felt like to have Crowley’s lips pressed to his, the weight of the lithe creature in his lap, the camp-fire like smell that lingered in his hair. He thought about his reactions then. The first dozen times he shoved him away, told him to sober up. The next dozen he let their lips linger, remembering the distinct taste, unlike anything else. The next dozen he’d let it go further, but always shoved Crowley off before things got out of hand. Aziraphale rubbed his eyes, sighing loudly. He longed for another opportunity.

Eternity was going to be complicated.


	2. Two Years Ago, On A Thursday Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of many drunken encounters that almost - but not quite - lead down the road to temptation. Aziraphale (almost) loosens up. Crowley is horny but respectful. Drinking is risky.

It was roughly two years prior. The end of the world was ticking ever closer, they had no idea if their scheme was going to make even a minute difference, and they were still blissfully unaware of their mistake. Drinking had become much more common than it had been over the eons, it was infinitely easier to pretend things were okay for a few hours than it was to try and deal with the reality. This was one such night. The setting was Aziraphale’s bookshop, as usual. They were in his office, it was roughly 2:18 in the afternoon on a Thursday. Generally an inappropriate time to be drunk by human standards, but irrelevant to a supernatural entity.

Two said supernatural entities were currently giggling about platypi, though neither could remember who brought them up in the first place.

“Jus- y’know, God’s gotta real sense of humor, doesn’t she?” Crowley slurred, taking a swig from his scotch and sauntering over to Aziraphale’s desk, where the Angel had a book open with a large photo of a platypus, and was laughing hysterically in response to it.

“It’s, it’s just so-” Aziraphale choked on a laugh, biting his fist. “What a terrible design choice! Eggs? Really?”

Aziraphale was laughing so hard at the aquatic mammalian that he didn’t notice the predatory eyes upon him now. Crowley had set his drink down and was leaned over the Angel. He couldn’t help that he looked like a creature about to pounce on prey with bright, excited eyes. That’s exactly what he was.

“Angel-” Crowley murmured, causing Aziraphale to turn his head with a questioning sound. Crowley caught his mouth into a surprisingly gentle kiss, his thin hand came up to tangle into Aziraphale’s soft, curly hair. After a quiet noise of something like protest, he relaxed into it, one hand gingerly touching Crowley’s arm.

Aziraphale didn’t protest nearly as much as he used to, at least not for kisses. There was a chance - a small one - that Crowley could get away with it even if they were sober, but he wasn’t brave enough to even try then. Easier to pine than deal with the silent and awkward treatment for a while. It was a tender moment considering the state of inebriation they were both in. Crowley pulled away after a moment, Aziraphale’s head still cradled in his hand, looking him in the eyes.

“How’s it?” He asked, blinking hard and licking his lips. Aziraphale let out a nervous giggle, rubbing his face.

“It’s, uh, it’s fine, I think. Yeah.” He responded, meeting the yellow gaze. Crowley smelled like alcohol and ash, he was warm and familiar. He pulled him down into his lap and curled a hand around his neck to initiate a deeper kiss, tongue probing to part the Demon’s lips. Crowley obliged, melting into Aziraphale like a contented kitten.

He’d been trying to get the stubborn Angel to give in for a couple thousand years now and had been making real progress in cracking that righteous veneer. Every little touch was a victory, like right now as Aziraphale peeled off Crowley’s jacket. His own fingers went to the Angel’s bowtie first, breaking the kiss to curse.

“The Hell you- this damn thing-” He hissed, too drunk to get his fingers to work properly. Or to remember he could simply will it off.

“It’s not that difficult.” Aziraphale mumbled, reaching up and removing it quickly.

“Why you got so many layers, ‘nyway? S’not practical.” Crowley breathed into Aziraphale’s ear, sliding his slightly pointed teeth over his lobe, causing Aziraphale’s breath to catch in his throat. He tried to switch his positioning and hit his knee on the arm of the chair, causing him to hiss in frustration.

“I’ll get it-” The Angel said a little too loudly, trying to dramatically snap his fingers. The sound was hollow and disappointing, but the end result - moving them to the couch across the room - was roughly the same. Crowley cackled, pushing Aziraphale down and straddling him.

“Miracle off your clothes too, yeah?” He tilted his head, unbuttoning his vest and dropping it somewhere on the floor. Aziraphale shook his head quickly even while he gripped Crowley’s hips, grinding up into him with a small whine.

“No I just… I don’t think…” He mumbled, biting his lip.

“Nah, nah, that’s alright, yeah.” Crowley assured him, running a hand through Aziraphale’s hair as he leaned forward, looking directly in his eyes. “No pushin’, promise.”

A small smile of reassurance and a nod, then he leaned further to nibble at Aziraphale’s neck. The Angel closed his eyes and arched his head back, squirming underneath Crowley’s thin frame.

They laid on the couch this way for quite a while, Crowley nibbling at the Angel’s neck and ear, grinding against him earnestly. He wanted it so _badly_. His fingers ran across the collar of Aziraphale’s coat, wanting to tear it off of him. He just wanted to feel their skin together. He was desperate. The longer he was a demon the more he understood why God didn’t equip Angels with dicks from the get go. Honestly they were more trouble than they were worth, because his was throbbing with a very specific need.

“I just don’t think-”

“Yeah, and you’re thinking way too hard about it.” Crowley replied quickly, planting kisses up his cheek before reaching his mouth. “That’s your problem.”

“I don’t know-” Aziraphale protested softly, one hand sliding down to Crowley’s thigh hesitantly.

“It’s easy!” Crowley said enthusiastically, biting Aziraphale’s lip and grinding on him in response, his body rippling like the snake he was. He tried to hide his disappointment. He could feel he was losing him again. There was a fine line between pushing him and tempting him, and he didn’t want to cross it. The Angel closed his eyes, the hand on Crowley’s thigh reaching up to hold the back of his head instead, kissing him gently.

“I think we need to stop.” Aziraphale muttered, opening his eyes to meet Crowley’s, soft and apologetic. There was a pause from Crowley before he nodded.

“Yeah, right right. It’s fine, Angel.” He gave him one more small kiss before adjusting his position so he could lay beside Aziraphale on the couch, snuggling against him tightly, tucking his face into the crook of the Angel’s neck and nuzzling in.

“I’m so sorry, Crowley.” Aziraphale said in a soft voice, looking away as he wrapped an arm around the snake tucked to his side. Crowley scoffed.

“Hey, I tempted that bow tie off you.” He said smugly, tucking a hand inside Aziraphale’s coat, enjoying his soft warmth.

Azirphale paused, his brow furrowing.

“I think I did that.”

“Shhh.” Crowley hissed, still drunkenly smug. He relaxed, cuddling down and feeling drowsy. Demons didn’t need to sleep, but Crowley did enjoy a good nap. Especially on a warm couch, in a warm sunbeam, stretched out against a warm Angel.

He was a snake, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't go exactly as intended, but I'm pleased with it and laughing hysterically that I wrote all that and Az only took off his tie??


	3. Temptation and Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley takes Aziraphale to breakfast then back to his flat. He takes control of the situation and a couple thousand years of sexual tension is finally let out. A good time is had by all.

That was the last time things had ‘gotten out of hand’ in that way. Had it really been two years? Aziraphale rubbed at his eyes. If he had that chance now, he’d take it in a heartbeat. Maybe. He thought that, but what happens when the chance arises? He’d probably get nervous and stop it all again. Crowley had the patience of a saint for a Demon.

Aziraphale almost reached for his phone, but thought better of it. It would probably be best to give it some time. It didn’t usually take long for Crowley to get over his frustrations. Aziraphale went to a bookshelf, looking for something worth reading that was not remotely sex related.

* * *

A few weeks passed before either one of them could suffer to suck it up and speak to the other one. It was Crowley who finally did, which was equal parts pride and embarrassment on Aziraphale’s part. He buried himself in his books, and eventually Crowley became bored. He actually wasn’t a huge fan of wreaking havoc with mortals, and he had no actual reason to do it anyway. He wouldn’t admit it, but he’d spent more than one day hanging around in some of their favourite meeting places hoping to ‘accidentally’ run into the Angel.

Aziraphale’s phone rang. “A.Z. Fell and Co Antiquarian and-”

“It’s me, Angel.” Crowley interrupted impatiently.

“Oh.” Aziraphale stood awkwardly for a moment. “Uh, yes? What can I do for you?”

“What can you- for Hell’s sake, Aziraphale. Let’s go get breakfast, yeah?”

“Oh, sure. Anywhere in particular, Crowley? Perhaps that breakfast place, I do believe-”

“Yeah, right, be there in a tick.” The line clicked and Aziraphale stood to look out the window, seeing the Bentley pull up next to the curb. He really disliked riding in that machine but the Demon had an affinity for it and so he suffered to ride in the thing. He stepped out of the bookshop, locking the door behind him before sliding into the passenger seat.

He opened his mouth to say something, but before any sound could pass his lips Crowley was flooring the gas pedal and the force slammed Aziraphale into the seat with a grunt.

“Really Crowley, I wish you would not!” He complained, glancing over at him.

“Would not what?” Crowley asked, clearly playing dumb. He jerked the steering wheel to miss a pigeon in the middle of the street, causing Aziraphale to yelp.

“Just… you know what, I will sit here and keep my thoughts to myself, no use fussing, I suppose.”

Crowley glanced over and raised his eyebrow in response, but the rest of the ride was made in relative silence.

They arrived at the small diner, a little less impressive than some of the places Aziraphale liked to frequent, but the food more than made up for it. He adored this place if he was in the mood for an omelet, there was nowhere better. The pair were seated in a corner booth, and Aziraphale put his order in. A blackberry brie omelet with a water for him, and a coffee for Crowley. He laced his fingers together, giving Crowley a little smile.

“So, ah, what made you decide to get breakfast today?” He asked, watching Crowley get comfortable in the booth, which meant sitting in it completely incorrectly. One leg was propped up on the seat with an arm thrown over the back. Crowley shrugged, his eyes shaded and unreadable.

“I got bored.” Crowley replied flatly.  
"You missed me.” Aziraphale accused smugly. Crowley’s lip raised in a snarl looking off to the side.

“I didn’t have anyone to talk to.” He mumbled, tapping his fingers on the table.

After a relatively short while the food arrived, and Crowley sat and slowly sipped his coffee while he watched Aziraphale eat. He was nearly done with his meal by the time he noticed the intense stare.

“Did you… want… something?” The Angel asked slowly, working on the last few bites. Usually Crowley at least tried to make conversation.

“Yeah, but it’ll wait.” Crowley replied flatly.

“Ah. Well, shall we go then?” Aziraphale asked, wiping his mouth and setting his napkin aside. He left a tip for the server and stood from the booth, gesturing for Crowley to go on ahead of him. “Back to the bookshop, then?”

“Nah, we always do that. My place this time?” Crowley didn’t phrase the question like a question, so he assumed that it wasn’t actually intended as one. Aziraphale nodded as they headed for the car, feeling... nervous? They just so rarely went to his place. Seemed like an odd change of pace, though really it shouldn’t. He just did his best to brace himself for the drive.

* * *

“Come in Angel, sit sit.” Crowley gestured to the black leather couch in his flat, sauntering into the middle of the room and turning to look at him.

“Well, all right.” Aziraphale walked in, sitting in the middle of the couch and lacing his fingers together in front of him.

There was a pause.

“Okay, so, here’s the thing.” Crowley started, pacing slowly in front of him. “I’ve been thinking, you know, about your temptation thing.”

“My what?” Aziraphale asked, his eyebrows raising.

“Well you know, we had that uh, fit, and you mentioned the temptation thing. I’m not stupid, Aziraphale. You’re talking about me, aren’t you?”

The Angel hesitated, stammering slightly. Crowley raised his eyebrows and scuffed at the ground.

“Eh, I also took a peek at what you’ve been reading.”

“You- wait, when?” Aziraphale asked suspiciously. He hadn’t seen Crowley in weeks! “Have you been spying on me?”

“Eeeh I wouldn’t say that, but I guess.” Crowley said nonchalantly. Aziraphale wanted to get angry, but he was more embarrassed than anything. He really just didn’t know what to say. 

“Okay, all I’m saying is, you’ve got questions, I might have answers, yeah?” Crowley paced more, his walk still an exaggerated wiggle, so similar to the slither he started off with in the mortal realm. It was admittedly distracting.

A long pause. A little too long.

Crowley lunged towards Aziraphale, both hands on either side of the Angel’s head, braced on the back of the couch. Their faces were just inches apart.

“Please, Angel.” Crowley begged, the lines in his face soft, though Aziraphale couldn’t see his eyes from behind his glasses. Aziraphale reached up gently, removing the glasses and setting them beside him. There they were. Crowley looked desperate, bright yellow eyes searching for an answer.

“We can try, Crowley.” Aziraphale replied quietly, gingerly touching his face. He wondered if he’d feel better with drinks in his system. He never actually wanted to do it that way, it just seemed the easiest way to start-

Before he could even finish his thought, Crowley had finished the distance between them, planting a kiss on his lips.

“I think I know the thing, Angel. If you’ll let me.” He purred, fingers expertly undoing the bow tie. He had deft fingers when he was sober.

“I just think-”

“You think too much, Aziraphale. I’ll start slow. If it’s too much I’ll stop, yeah?” Crowley encouraged, waiting for Aziraphale to nod. “Right. Head this way, then. It’ll be better.”

He stood straight, grabbing Aziraphale’s hand and helping him reach his feet. He led him to the bedroom, where a Queen sized bed sat encased in dark red, silk sheets.

“Why do you choose to sleep so much, anyway?” Aziraphale asked off handedly.

“Doesn’t matter right now, does it?” Crowley snorted, sitting him on the bed. Aziraphale still looked uncomfortable, uncertain. He wasn’t a big fan of new things - unless it was food - and Crowley was dead-set to create a fantastic experience. He had been _dying_ to do this for so long, and he knew Aziraphale was at the very least curious. They both needed this. “Are you ready?”

A quick glance and a nod for the Angel. Crowley nodded back.

He slid his coat off, letting it fall to the ground. Then he carefully removed Aziraphale’s, folding it and setting it on top of a nearby dresser before he could even _think_ to fuss at him. Crowley had spent the last few weeks planning this. It just didn’t seem right to let this first experience be just another drunken mess. He proceeded to carefully and gently undress them both, bringing himself down to a pair of underwear and leaving Aziraphale in his underwear and shirt. He’d been watching his face, and once it reached that point he started to look uncertain. Don’t push it, Crowley repeated to himself.

He slithered up onto the bed, straddling Aziraphale’s lap. Crowley’s lips met his, gentle and slow. As usual, Aziraphale was the one to probe for a little more. A curious tongue, searching for the Demon’s. Crowley’s hands gripped his shoulders and Aziraphale’s hesitantly went to rest on his hips. After a little bit of making out, those hands pulled ever so slightly. Crowley was happy to oblige to the small demand, pressing his hips against his.

There was something he had wanted so badly for so long, and he was going for it. Deft fingers reached up to the top button on Aziraphale’s shirt, quickly undoing them all and pushing the fabric aside. He pulled out of the kiss, looking down at Aziraphale’s soft chest before smoothing his hands over it. Oh, he was so warm, and soft, and just _pleasant_. Crowley reached under his arms to grip around to the Angel’s back, pressing their chests together. He didn’t mean to, but he let out a groan into Aziraphale’s neck, fingers gripping into his back.

“It is… nice.” Aziraphale murmured, one of his hands straying to Crowley’s modest ass.

“Nice is an understatement, Angel.” Crowley breathed, grazing his fangs against the soft skin of his neck. He was hard, and he could feel Aziraphale was as well. He pushed Aziraphale onto his back, grinding into him with a tiny whimper. He wanted so badly to just finish ripping their clothes off, but patience was key. Didn’t mean he liked it.

“Is this okay?” Crowley’s voice was husky against the Angel’s neck, trembling at the thin materials that separated them from each other. Maybe this would go well, and maybe Aziraphale would one day be comfortable jerking him off, because his imagination was running wild. He wanted to feel him so terribly.

“I-it is.” Aziraphale felt himself pressing up against Crowley, yearning for something more he didn’t fully understand. He hesitantly kissed Crowley’s exposed shoulder, feeling the smooth skin under his lips.

“Bite me.” Crowley whined desperately.

“I-I would never-” Aziraphale responded, taken aback.

“Bite me _please!_” The Demon begged, not realizing just how thirsty for the Angel he’d become over the last several hundreds of years. Aziraphale still hesitated, but gingerly, he obliged. His teeth dug lightly into Crowley’s warm skin, and he _squirmed_ in response, hips bucking involuntarily. It was going to be tougher than anticipated, not making this about himself. “Thank you.” He whispered, sitting up he scooted lower, his fingers tracing the edges of his underwear.

“Do you trust me, Angel?” Crowley asked, his fingers gripping the edges of the fabric. Aziraphale nodded, his hands gripping the silk sheets. Crowley smirked and pulled down the fabric, exposing the Angel’s cock. Before Aziraphale even had a chance to think of anything to say, Crowley gripped the shaft and gave a few strokes before wrapping his tongue around the head hungrily. He was trembling in anticipation, and Aziraphale’s startled gasp and subsequent moan only lent to it.

He took the entirety of his cock into his mouth, bobbing his head a few times. He was a bit out of practice, admittedly. Not that it seemed to matter. He twirled his tongue around the slit and Aziraphale melted, his hands suddenly grabbing at Crowley’s short hair and bucking up into his mouth.

“Crowley-”

“Mmm?” Crowley flicked his eyes up to Aziraphale, mouth still wrapped around his dick, joyously soaking in the tremble in Aziraphale’s thighs. He lifted his head up, letting his tongue linger on the salty taste. “What is it, Angel?”

“Can we do… more?” Aziraphale asked hesitantly, sucking in a breath as Crowley wrapped his lips back around the head of his cock, sucking him mercilessly before he sat up and wiped his mouth.

“I was praying you’d ask.” He smirked, crawling up to press a firm, sloppy kiss on the Angel’s mouth. He wiggled out of his own underwear and reached under himself, taking Aziraphale’s dick into his hand, stroking a few times before positioning himself and taking the cock inside of his ass. “Oh fuck-” He quivered, reaching for Aziraphales hands and putting them on his hips, gripping them tightly.

Slowly he rolled his hips, eyes closed, head thrown back. After he got a rhythm he glanced to Aziraphale’s face, grinning when he saw what he assumed was bliss. This was exactly what he needed. What they _both_ needed. Aziraphale dared to try and thrust into Crowley, clumsy at first, then matching the tempo the snake had set.

“We should do this forever.” Crowley moaned, panting as Aziraphale thrust deeper into him, using the grip on his hips to aid him. “The next thousand years, just this, Angel, please-”

“Crowley!” Aziraphale cried out, panting. No, he didn’t want it to be done yet! He should have guessed it couldn’t go long. He had an idea.

“Wait, wait.” Crowley urged, slowing his hips and leaning forward, biting at Aziraphale’s lip. He braced himself, then rolled them over. Aziraphale seemed in shock to suddenly be on top. Crowley wrapped his legs around his waist, leaning is head up to whisper into his ear:

“Fuck me, Aziraphale.” He pleaded, grabbing at the Angel’s ass.

Soon Crowley was yelling, moaning a string of ‘Yes!’ and ‘Oh, fuck,’ as Aziraphale quickly picked up a pace, focused purely on thrusting his cock as deep into the Demon as he could. He was wrapped up in the sensations, in the utter smell of ecstasy, in the pure_ love_ in the room. He wasn’t nearly as vocal, but he moaned alongside Crowley, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer.

Suddenly, Crowley tensed, his fingertips digging harshly into the Angel’s backside.

“Shit shit shit!” He threw his head back, his lithe body squirming pitifully. “I’m cumming! I’m-” His cock, which had been trapped between the two, twitched with the force he came, strings of cum becoming trapped between them. Honestly it was embarrassing that he, the demon, came first. It wasn’t long before Aziraphale gave one last hard thrust and blew his load into Crowley, shaking still as he laid over the Demon.

They laid there for a time, bathing in the afterglow, neither daring to move until Crowley spoke, reaching to stroke his Angel’s hair.

“How was it, Angel?” He purred, his eyes heavy.

“Excellent.” Aziraphale responded tiredly, rolling onto his side, holding tightly onto Crowley. “Messy, but, worth it, I believe.”

Crowley chuckled, curling up against the Angel’s larger form, basking in the feeling of their skin touching.

“Good thing we can just wish it all away, eh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer to write and is way longer than intended, but that's okay! I'm not completely sure where I'm taking this fic, but I know this is not the end. Enjoy!


	4. Communication is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Aziraphale are terrible at communication and terrible at social cues. Both make assumptions about the other, and both are wrong. Sushi is consumed.

It had been exactly three weeks and four days since the planned tumble into bed had transpired. Crowley had woken up from his nap (something he was very good at) after nearly twenty-four hours to find Aziraphale had left without saying anything. He was, frankly, pretty hurt initially. I mean, a small twenty-four hour nap was hardly enough to leave so rudely. Aziraphale may not enjoy sleeping, but _surely_ Crowley was worth waiting for.

The hurt had only increased as time went on. He must of done something wrong. Maybe Aziraphale decided Crowley wasn’t worth the hassle. If they could just talk, he’d explain himself. They didn’t have to have sex ever again, he’d promise. He’d rather have his friend than have sex, if it came down to it. It wasn’t like it was _that_ great anyway…

Crowley’s imagination had run completely wild during this time, but of course he couldn’t bear the idea of calling Aziraphale. He wouldn’t want to hear from him. Calling would make it worse. The idea of the phone going straight to the answering machine was painful. Even worse, Aziraphale telling him not to call back. Crowley had perhaps watched a few too many human shows on the television, for while three weeks and four days would have been a ridiculously long amount of time for a human, it was incredibly minute to the supernatural duo. It just came at a bad time.

An incredibly bad time.

Meanwhile, Aziraphale was having a different sort of crisis. Some part of him had been convinced that he would be cast down for finally caving to his carnal desires, so he had rushed home in a panic. When it became apparent that nothing was going to happen, it had been several days and he realized it would be awkward to call Crowley now. He had gotten himself into a pickle, and didn’t know how to get out of it. The more time that passed the more he started to panic that Crowley hadn’t called him. Why not? Had it been that terrible? He seemed like he enjoyed it well enough, but maybe in retrospect he decided he wasn’t worth the hassle. Crowley had worked very diligently on Aziraphale’s - ahem - behalf, and maybe he hadn’t returned the favor enough? Well what had been expected of him! He felt lost in a snowstorm, he had no _clue_ what he was doing.

So basically, the entire three weeks and four days had been spent in a mutual misunderstanding caused by both parties assuming the other was unhappy with them due to lack of communication.

Perfectly normal angel and demon relations, to be fair.

For once it was Aziraphale who broke the silence, calling the other’s phone. Crowley all but leapt to the phone, scrambling to not drop it as he jerked it off the hook. He took a deep breath and calmly said: “Hello?”

“Crowley.” Azirphale said fondly, biting his lip. “H-how are you?”

“How are- Damn it, Angel! You rush on out of here, don’t talk to me for nearly a month, then ask- how bloody am I? Just fine!” He didn’t intend to snap, it was just hard not to.

“Well, to be quite fair my dear, I had an entire day to get home.” Aziraphale responded dryly.

“Well I’ve gone through a few hundred year old dry spell trying to get you into bed, it was a little exhausting.” Crowley argued back grumpily.

“So that’s all you’ve been trying to do this entire time? Get me into bed? Nothing more than that?” Aziraphale huffed, starting to wonder why he’d bothered to call. Crowley could be so difficult to talk to. Truth was, Aziraphale knew he could be also. He wasn’t about to admit that to the Demon, however.

“Aziraphale, if I could have fucked you on top of the Gates of Eden, I would have.” Crowley hissed before he thought about it. He placed his face in his palms, mouthing ‘stupid’ at himself.

“You didn’t even know me!” Aziraphale cried indigently, gasping loudly. 

“Didn’t have to.”

There was a long pause in which Crowley hit his palm against his forehead out of frustration. He was just making it _worse_.

“You know, I did like you with long hair.” Came Aziraphale’s voice somewhat fondly from the other end.

Crowley was caught off guard. “Yeah?” He sat up a little straighter in his chair.

“I’m not saying I would have been receptive to it.”

“Clearly not.” Crowley replied, leaning back in his chair again, chewing at his lip. “Can’t we have this conversation in person? I’ll take you to dinner, my treat.”

“Right, right. I’ll meet you at the sushi place.”

“In _Japan?_” Crowley grunted, rolling his eyes.

“Yes. In Japan.” Aziraphale said smugly before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Crowley watched Aziraphale as he ate his large plate of various different sushi, his lithe body leaned over the table, arms crossed, chin rested on his arms. He wasn’t the biggest fan of eating himself, but he did enjoy a bit of sake. Not enough to do much but make him feel a bit warm in his belly. Aziraphale got a great amount of joy out of eating, it could be almost obscene watching him enjoy it. Generally they had some passing conversation while he ate, or Aziraphale tried to force it when Crowley didn’t feel like, but today they seemed content to sit in relative silence, a bit of an apology between them both for what they had done to each other. Neither had ever been very good at what they did, and communicating was a part of that. They could both be a bit dramatic.

Once Aziraphale was finished with his meal, he sat back in his chair and gave Crowley a sideways glance, before they both started trying to talk at the same time:

“I’m sorry, you know-” said the Angel

“I won’t do it again if you don’t want-” Crowley blurted out quickly.

They both stopped, sighing.

“You first.” Aziraphale said with a gesture. Crowley nodded, rubbing his forehead and sitting up in his chair.

“Listen, Angel. If anything I did, anything whatsoever, was crossing a line, please tell me. I won’t do it again.” He pleaded, reaching over to grab the Angel’s hand and give it a firm squeeze. Aziraphale’s stomach twisted a bit. Yes, they had had sex, but _this_ was somehow more intimate. “It’s just, I’m a demon y’know? I’ve wanted it for so long, but I care more about _ you_ than I even remotely care about sex. We only have each other for eternity, or at least until things go sideways again. I couldn’t stand to have you angry with me for the rest of it.”

Aziraphale nodded slowly, looking down at his hand still clasped tightly in Crowley’s. “I didn’t know how strongly you felt.” He mumbled softly, adjusting his hand to lace his fingers with the demon’s. Crowley raised his eyebrows up at him, looking concerned even with the glasses shading his eyes. “No, I quite liked it, Crowley. I just get scared. And some small, illogical part of me has wanted to say you don’t truly care for me. I’m just… fun to mess with.”

Crowley shook his head quickly. “No, Angel! No I… This feels like it should have come first, doesn’t it?” He asked with a small smile. Aziraphale nodded with a laugh. “Angel, I’m pretty sure I’ve loved you for longer than I care to admit. I love _you_”

“I uhh…” Aziraphale paused, in poor timing as usual, from the shock of it. His stomach was twisted up, his heart pounding hard. He felt like they could both hear it. He felt exposed, even more than he had while he laid naked on Crowley’s bed. He wasn’t expecting _this_ conversation. “I do believe I love you too, Crowley.” He finally said, causing Crowley to let out a held breath.

“Right then. So, no more popping off for a month without tell me, yeah?”

“I thought I might turn into a demon myself!” Aziraphale cried defensively. Their hands were still locked together.

“If you had you’d have been a cute one.” Crowley teased, causing Azriaphale’s face to turn red and shake his head quickly.

“Oh, really, Crowley. You’re ridiculous.” He said quietly, but he was smiling. So was Crowley.

“So, back to my place, then?” Crowley asked softly, raising Aziraphale’s hand to his lips and kissing it gently.

“Sounds like a fine idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry for the lackluster end, really. I realized I started this and wasn't sure where/how I wanted to end it. I wrote the first chapter just to get years of dust off and got a bit carried away with myself. I thought I'd continue it past this chapter, but felt like anything after this would read forced. I'd rather have an ending that's not quite up to my standards than never finish it. I have a long fic planned that I will probably write out before I start posting chapters, as well as some juicy little one shots for funsies. Hope to see you guys around!


End file.
